This application for a CHILD HEALTH RESEARCH CENTER is submitted in response to RFA HD-94-021, sponsored by the National Institute for Child Health and Human Development. A proposal is made to establish the "Oregon Child Health Research Center" (Oregon CHRC) at the Oregon Health Sciences University and Doernbecher Children's Hospital, Portland, under the direction of Ron G. Rosenfeld, M.D., Chair of the Department of Pediatrics, OHSU. The Center would provide a home for junior faculty who show promise as future Pediatric Physician Scientists with an interest in the theme of the Oregon CHRC, "Molecular and Physiologic Basis of Growth." The Oregon CHRC is composed of a cohesive group of established investigators who represent diverse interests and expertise within the field of growth and development, and present extensive credentials in the training of young scientists. The facilities available to the junior investigators will be predominantly located on the medical campus of the Oregon Health Sciences University and include the following: Vollum Institute for Advanced Biomedical Research, Casey Eye Institute, Oregon Regional Primate Research Center, Shriner's Hospital for Crippled Children - Portland Unit, and the Portland Veterans Administration Medical Center. The Oregon CHRC Core Laboratory will be located within the research space of the OHSU Department of Pediatrics, representing over 25,000 sq.ft. of the newly constructed Neurosensory Research Center. Clinical programs will be coordinated through the new Doernbecher Children's Hospital, which is in close proximity to the research space. The Oregon Health Sciences University considers the development of the Oregon CHRC to be of the highest priority and has demonstrated its commitment to accomplishing that goal by: 1) the creation of state-of-the-art facilities in both clinical and research areas; 2) an expansion in the recruitment of pediatricians at all levels (house-staff, fellows, and faculty); and 3) substantial financial commitment. The University's commitment to fund $1,000,000 for equipment for the Oregon CHRC Core Laboratory, waiving of the contracted indirect cost rate of 48% to allow a reduced indirect cost rate of 26% overall, and covering the costs associated with new faculty recruitment, equates to a matching of the Oregon CHRC funds "dollar-for-dollar." We aim to provide the research environment, guidance by established investigators, and financial support critical to the development of research skills that will enable junior faculty investigators to compete successfully in the career path of Pediatric Physician Scientists. We aim to develop and maintain a center of research excellence that will use the demonstrated strengths of the OHSU community to gain knowledge and transfer its benefits to the health of children. We believe that we are in a unique position to accomplish these goals, given our demonstrated strengths in research related to growth and development, the relevance of this research to fundamental aspects of child health, and a commitment by Oregon Health Sciences University to foster our aspirations by providing the facilities and personnel needed for success both now, and into the 21st century.